Lucifer Rising
by sometimessupernatural
Summary: Dean was put on the plane, but Sam wasn't. Lucifer Rising AU. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

The blinding white light surrounded them, Dean clinging onto Sam. _Oh God, Sam. You let the son of a bitch out. You let Lucifer_ out.The ringing filled their ears, until it came to the high point, Dean knew he was going to die, that Sam was going to die, that Lucifer would kill them both as he was released. He would- The light and sound suddenly evaporated, dissapeared, and Dean tentatively opened his eyes. He was in a plane, but he was alone. Sam was gone. Had Lucifer taken him? Had who- whatever put him on this plane just left Sam to die for letting Lucifer out? What had saved him, and left Sam? Was Sam dead? Dean honestly couldn't feel anything in that moment. No sadness, no fear, no anger, no grief. Just facts ran around in his brain.

 _Sam let Lucifer out. Something pulled me out and put me on this plane. Something left Sam there to die. Lucifer could have Sam right now, could be doing anything to him. Or Sam could be dead. Killed by Lucifer when he got out of the Cage or killed by the thing that saved me or just killed by Lucifer after he got out because he was in the way._

And then the plane's other passengers gasped and screamed and the babies and the children and a few adults started crying and prayingand Dean realized he could see the convent out of his window just in time to watch the burst of white light that was Lucifer decimate the building and all hope of Sam being alive left him. He still couldn't feel anything but cold distant nothingness.

Sam was alive, but he wished he was dead. His brother was dead. At least that's what Lucifer said. He'd found a vessel fairly quickly. Or so Sam thought. The last thing he remembered was the convent. Dean clinging to his arm, and Sam grabbing his brother for any semblance of comfort as they watched the Devil being released onto the Earth. Because of him. Because of Sam.

And then he was in a warehouse and forgot for a second what he had done until Lucifer showed up and reminded him that _hey Sammy thanks for busting me out_ and then _you're my vessel Sam, my one true vessel_ and then Sam said no and the torture started. The normal stuff like punches and broken bones first because the vessel he was using temporarily was not equipped to hold the Devil, but then Lucifer got creative. It didn't matter if Sam died because Lucifer would just bring him back and this went on for so long but even when the devil went out to take care of the Apocalypse omens he would be in agony from usually being hung by his broken arms from the ceiling. But it didn't matter because Sam wasn't going to say yes. He'd already royally fucked up by starting the Apocalypse, he wasn't going to make it easy for Satan to kill everyone.

So he said no. He said screw you. He said eat me. He said fuck you. He said never. He said stop. He said please. He said kill me already, because fuck you, i'm not going to say yes.

And then Satan let him go. The Devil dropped him off at Dean's current hotel doorstep, knocked three times, and left.

Dean had been drinking that night. He had been about to make the choice to drink himself into a passed out drunk sleep, until three knocks sounded on the decent hotel room door. Immediately sobered, knowing that this wasn't a maid because he had told the owner of the hotel to leave him be until he left, Dean grabbed a gun, clicked off the safety, and cracked the door. When he saw his brother, lying there, unconscious or dead, he almost dropped the gun. The hunter John Winchester had trained forced him to drag his bloody, _goddamn broken_ brother onto the floor inside the room and pour salt and holy water on him, and then swiftly make a small cut among the many bruises on his arm with a silver blade. Once the typical runthrough was done, Dean cried. His brother was alive all this time, all this fucking time while he was running around with Castiel- Castiel. Dean prayed quickly, and Cas was there quicker than ever. Cas looked as shocked as an angel could. "Dean, I- I didn't know he was alive or-" Dean snapped at the angel with as much anger as he could force himself to vocalize. " Dammit Cas, I don't care, just heal him up. Now, Cas!" The angel hesitated, but quickly pressed his hand to Sam's head. The light and slight ringing as Cas healed the brother startled him awake.

" _Fuck off I said NO! Get the fuck away from me go away go away leave me alone dammit I said n-_ Cas? Dean." Sam was shaking and covered in blood and dirt and he was crouched against the bed he had been lying in front of as he realized that _no_ Lucifer wasn't here and _no_ he wasn't still there. He straightened himself out a little painfully, and Dean stepped one step closer to Sam, putting himself right in front of Sam, and slowly putting one hand on each of Sam's arms. "Sam? How're you feeling? What the hell happened man?" Sam flinched a little at the contact, but stayed put. "I- Um, he- Lucifer, um, he said you were dead, and I'm his vessel, and he uh, um, he wants me to say yes. He's an angel. he needs my consent, but I'm not gonna let him in, Dean. I'm not. I won't. He was trying to get me to say yes, and he... I kept dying, and he kept bringing me back." Dean stood there, a little in shock, but feeling a little like crying and taking Sam and just flying somewhere else, just buying some plane tickets and going until they didn't know where they were. But he snapped out of it and he pulled Sam into a hug and _dammit why did Sam feel so small_ but Sam started crying and Dean didn't and Cas didn't think he should be there so he left.

Dean helped Sam in the shower, but he was mostly healed so Dean left him for a few minutes and checked on Sam until he was done. When he was dressed, Dean pulled together all the blankets he could get because Sam was _still_ shaking and he was so pale. Then Dean got all the food he had and put it all on a couple plates and they sat on the bed and ate together until they both were full and Sam was asleep.

Then Cas gave them the only solution he could think of to stop the apocalypse. And Sam was shaking again and saying that he would do it and Dean felt like screaming because he was putting Sam back in the control of the one thing that had ever broken Sam.

Then Sam was gone.

And Dean was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so yes, this was going to be a oneshot, and yes, I ended it terribly, and yes, I hope to fix it with this. Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING maxfan2853! Anyway, thanks for motivating me to write this second, and last, installment of Lucifer Rising (not a creative name, I know) and to make a (hopefully) better ending. Here it is!**

After Castiel suggested that Sam say yes and then throw Lucifer into the Cage for humanity, Dean went ballistic. Sam was saying _it's my choice and my life and what am I compared to the millions, hell,_ billions _of people I'll save?_ Even as Sam was shaking in fear because Sam sure as hell knew that once he did this, Lucifer was going to be pissed. And Dean was screaming that _Sam, you're my little brother goddamnit- Sammy please._ But Sam was adamant and Castiel was agreeing with Sam and Dean didn't know how he was going to let Sam do that.

And then it was done.

Sam was in Hell, in _the motherfucking Pit, the circle of Hell Alistair wouldn't even go near, the section of Hell that demons were fucking scared of even though there was a barrier around the damn thing, a barrier that had kept the Devil in for so long, and Sam is in there my brother, my baby brother is in there with not just Lucifer but Michael too and Michael has to be pissed and-_

For a bit, Dean couldn't handle it, that Sam was there, had been tortured by the damn Devil before and was going through it again, but Dean healed quicker than anyone expected, and he picked up and left to see Lisa because _if I can't get Sam out I'm going to make damn sure that I do what he wanted_ _me to._

Dean though about Sam on some nights, and on some days and actually, he thought about Sam a whole fucking lot but Sam was all he had had left. Ben was a lot like Sam, or Dean liked to pretend so. He liked to pretend that this was his second chance, that Ben was Sam and here he was raising a kid all over again but Ben was so similar to Dean that it wasn't the same.

So yeah, he cried for Sam sometimes. Sometimes Lisa had to stay awake with him until he went to sleep or he'd break out the whiskey and cry like a baby even though it was nothing like the old Dean. Even though it was everything like the new Dean.

So Dean cried while Sam screamed, and Castiel didn't interfere with either because he hadn't seen Dean this happy since he was a child. Because, according to Heaven, Samuel Winchester deserved what he was getting and it wasn't worth the risk to even think about trying to save him. Because, according to Heaven, a stealthy angel was sipping the memory of Sam out of Dean's head slowly.

Dean lived the rest of his suburban life happy, and normal. He was happier than anyone in his family had ever been. Mary had lived a hunting life, and when she finally got out, was soon killed by a demon. John was a hunter who died easier than most, not bloody, but still horribly. Sam... He couldn't understand why, but slowly, the hurt slipped away.

Dean felt normal. Lisa and Ben became his family. He got to see Ben grow up. He got to see Ben get married. He even got to see a grandkid, something he'd never even hoped for. Why had he never expected a grandchild? Dean wondered why he was surprised when he lived to see 40. And 60. And 70. And 75. When he died, he wondered why Death thought him important. Was this Death guy even real anyways? Or just a death-induced hallucination?

When he got to Heaven, Dean wondered why all his memories were of a guy named Sam. And an Impala.

Then it all came back.

All the memories.

Hunting.

Sam.

 _Sam._

 _ **Sam.**_

" ** _Castiel!"_**


End file.
